Empty Space
by SincerelyX O X O
Summary: Bill decides that he is ready to take that extra step and asks Sookie for eternity, but is she ready? ONESHOT


**caution** [[rookie]] =p

**Disclaimer- i do not own TB in any type of way shape or form **

Sookie couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just asked that? "Well.. I..."

Bill eyed her suspiciously for a moment. "Sookie, you seem really uncertain. Is there anything i can do to reasure you that everything will be fine?"

_Why that little conceited..._

"No! Reassure me? Are you serious? Do you know what you're asking me?"

Bill took her hand and Sookie shivered slightly from the cold.

"I can give whatever it is that you want. I can grant, and will, your every wish. Your every desire. Anything you wish… I can give it to you." He smiled, "So darling, please. Please reconsider your decision." Sookie stayed silent for a moment, and as the freed herself from his grasp, she lifted her head so that it faced him.

"Children." She whispered. Bill's features that were now shocked had suddenly saddened. "I want a child, Bill. One or maybe more… that resembles both you and I, and every morning… I want you to be there with them to watch the sun as it would rise, and to also be there to tuck them in at night after it sets." Tears formed in her eyes. "Can you give me that?" She asked, barely a whisper.

Bill now still as stone, looks at the ground avoiding Sookie's gaze. "No, I can't.

Sookie nods her head after the confirmed truth. Slowly she backs away retreating from him. "That's what I thought."

Bill closed his eyes and inhaled, releasing a sound much similar to a hiss. "I can only do what I can, Sookie. I cannot bestow the impossible."

Sookie granted him with a laugh cold as ice. "Oh woe is me," She lifted her hand and place on her forehead mocking dramatic. "Be still my aching heart. You're right, you are absolutely right. You're doing all that you can." She continued to chuckle then stopped abruptly. "Now am I supposed to be impressed? Is that honestly what you're expecting? You want to take away the next special gift that only I can give alongside my virginity, just so that I can be damned to eternal darkness like you? No. I won't let you. Bill, dammit I want kids one day. I don't know what significance that fact has on you, but let me be the one to tell you- No amount of love and fortune can ever replace that void within me.

Bill's eyes looked as though he were prepared to shed tears at any given second. "You're right. There is truth in every word that you have spoken. And if how you feel about all of this is true then… sadly I cannot be the one to give it to you."

Sookie watched in horror as she witnessed him in his darkest of moments. A tinge of guilt hovered among her. "Bill, I'm sorry. But that is something I realized I have always wanted. My life… would hold no meaning if I weren't able to bring someone into it; to nurture them, and cherish them for the rest of their days and-"

"Do not apologize," He interrupted. "Can you not see? You and I are very similar. This gift… we both crave it. As a vampire I have a gift, and damned as it may be… this gift is mine, and I swore that I would only share it with those that I love."

"Bill, please." Sookie begged.

"No, you need not apologize, but to understand, for some time even I was completely oblivious to it until now."

Sookie stared, giving him much needed attention. His eyes bore into hers.

"We are two different kinds of people. I would never do anything to do you harm, not ever. All I ever did was love you. It may not be much but it is all that I have to offer you, but if stripping you of your ability to bear children would truly devastate you… then so be it. You will remain untouched."

"Bill… I…"

"No, not another word. Your message was very well understood. You'll never hear from me again. Forgive me."

Sookie closed her eyes, gripping her curly blonde hair with both hands. She could not believe this was happening. Yes, she did want children one day but she did not want her relationship with Bill in jeopardy because of it. 'No. This can't be happening,' she thought. 'I can't lose you.' She suddenly opened her eyes and wanted to take back all that she said. But as she observed the place where both she and Bill stood, she realized that Bill was no longer there. The room strangely felt cold without his presence. She took both hands and swiftly brushed her them through her hair. Tears fell without warning and she couldn't stifle the sounds that escaped her trembling lips. "Oh, Bill…" 'Looks like I've already did.'

* * *

Mkay... soo.... thats pretty much it. Please tell me what i can do to improve. I don't know whether i should continue or not. or rather... is it worth continuing? i'm not entirely sure as of yet. sooooo please.. any suggestions? if not that and i dont come up with anything... i'll just leave it as a oneshot. no worries.

I really want to thank those of you who've given me reviews. -sniff- thank you.  
You all make me feel.... like... not lame. lol.


End file.
